In several instances, there is a need to retain (grip, hold, secure) and center an object in an apparatus which is intended to cause the object to rotate. An example of this is various chucks or other holding devices which are intended to securely hold objects as they rotate. Chucks are found in a very large number of variants, for example, variants of the chucks are used to hold the elongated parts of fishing rods in conjunction with surface treatment (finishing) or other working processes. For example, during surface treatment of high-quality fishing rod parts, such as painting, coating and sealing, the rod parts usually need to rotate several hours if a satisfactory result is to be achieved. If the rod part loosens before the paint (lacquer, sealant) dries, it is usually more work to renovate the rod than to make a new rod part. It is especially difficult to attach a rod tip to a rotating device. The difficulty lies in that rod part sizes typically vary greatly, such as a rod tip having a diameter of 1.2 mm, to the handle part of the rod having a diameter of for example 28 mm or more.
One problem with temporarily attaching an object to a chuck or the like is that the clamping action of the chuck often results in damage or the like on the clamped object. This is particularly problematic in surface treatment of, for example, fishing rods and the like where the material's surface is easily damaged.
Another problem when attaching elongated objects to a chuck or the like is that the bearing frame of the object's other end needs to be closely aligned with the chuck's center of rotation.
Yet another problem with existing designs of chucks is that they for example can not securely hold a rod tip if it is inserted with its top guide (ring, eye) in the chuck. Even in other situations it is desirable to securely grip an elongated object having any type of attachment such as a ring, a hook, a knob, a catch, a handle or the like on one or both of its ends.
A further problem with existing designs of chucks is that they do not in an efficient manner provide a way, in the same chuck without adjustments or replacement of parts, of securing or holding objects regardless of the objects' cross sectional shapes. Objects with polygonal or asymmetrical cross sectional shapes are usually problematic to manage in a satisfactory manner so that these objects are held firmly (securely).
There is a clear need of a chuck that can hold firm elongated objects of different sizes (dimensions) and forms (shapes) in a gentle non-damaging manner.